The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Caroline.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color, resistance to flower bud abscission, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla., of a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-0602, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1340, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Caroline was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., on Sep. 13, 1995.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the proprietary Hibiscus selection code number YB-0602, plants of the new Hibiscus are more compact; have slightly glossier leaves; and have lighter and brighter flower color. In addition, flowers of plants of the new Hibiscus do not have the contrasting "eye" color, however flowers of plants of the female parent have strong pink-colored "eyes". Plants of new Hibiscus have slightly lighter green and less glossy foliage; produce more flowers per day per plant; have smaller flowers; flower about one week later; and differ in flower color when compared to plants of the male parent, the proprietary Hibiscus selection code number YB-1340.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.